Emergent
by gameboycjp10
Summary: AU Divergent Series. Takes place after Insurgent. (Pretend that Allegiant didn't exist). After the truth of the Divergent's being revealed, everyone wants to know what's behind the wall. Tris is about to take her first step into the dangerous unknown, and the world that she used to know is about to change, and it's not all for the better.


AU Divergent Series. Takes place after Insurgent. (Pretend Allegiant didn't exist. I will use some of the events in Allegiant, but not all.)

Disclaimer: I do not. Repeat. Do NOT own any of the characters, places, ideas, or events of the Divergent universe. All of those rights belong to Veronica Roth, the genius behind the Divergent series.

Author's Note: There are several reasons why I decided to call this Emergent. You'll figure out those reasons as we travel through the story together. One of the main reasons is because everyone thought it would be a well-suiting name (and it is, was, and will be in my mind) for the third book in the trilogy. I hope no one minds that I decided to call this Fan-fiction this because I couldn't think of a better name for it.

Rating: M for Fantasy Action, Fantasy Violence, Kissing, Some Sensuality, Death, and Language.

Summary: After the truth of the Divergent's being revealed, everyone wants to know what's behind the wall. There were rumors, but no one thought they would be true. Tris is about to take her first step into the dangerous unknown, and the world that she used to know is about to change, and it's not all for the better.

Fourtris

CHAPTER ONE:

I can feel my fingers curl up around the herm of my shirt as I pace around the room and stare at the Erudite leaders' right in front of me. It's only been days, though it feels longer, since the Edith Prior video had been released to the world.

Edith Prior. I feel like I should know her, but I don't. My father never mentioned her name at all, when he was alive.

Pain comes into my chest and shocks my heart at the thought of him. Still, to this day, I can feel the lasting effects of my parent's selfless act of giving their lives up for me. People would say that it was just them being Abnegation. It wasn't just that. I'm their daughter. They would have done anything in their power to protect me.

"Tris," says Christina as she wounds a new bandage around the wound on her leg. She got injured real badly during the battle on the Erudite complex. "Can you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous." I stop in place and Caleb comes out from the group of Erudite leaders who are in deep conversation. I don't want anything to do with him. I still can't forgive him for his traitorous move during the Choosing Ceremony, though I should be pass that. However, I'm not Abnegation. I never was Abnegation.

"So?" I raise an eyebrow and my heart beats fast. I might not want to have anything to do with him, but he is one of the members that are deciding my _innocence; _so to speak. They are just as flabbergasted as I am about the video, about who I am and what my kind is supposed to do.

According to the video, Divergents exists because we are needed outside of the fence. I'm not entirely sure what's out there. There have been rumors about monsters (of course that isn't true), a place ravaged by war (could possibly be true), or another civilization that wanted to be cut from the world itself (just like us).

"Well," he bites down on his lower lip. "You're not going to jail if that makes you happy." My heart finally rests. "Though, they're not sure exactly _what_ to do with you? They want to send you and the other Divergents out of the city because, apparently, that's what your kind is made for." I'm curious to see what's on the other side of the wall. I really am. However, I'm not willing to exit the city. Not yet. Not without _him._

"When?"

"Soon," that is all he says before another Erudite member pulls him away from me. Apparently they are still discussing about the tape. They're believing it's filled with lies. Don't they know the greatest way to speed up the process is to give it to a Candor?

"I don't see why they're debating whether the tape is real or not," Christina rolls her eyes. "It's evident that Edith was telling the truth." Or just ask Christina since she's from Candor. However, Erudite and Candor aren't really friends. It's amazing that the Erudite even asked some of the Candor representatives to come over here just to test us. Tobias is still being tested. I don't like it. I don't like being far away from him for long periods of time. It's not that I'm dependent on him. No. I just fear the worse.

One of them is that the truth serum doesn't work on him. It worked on me, but not completely. However, I knew that I gave a convincing performance. A hopeless girl just wanting to figure out what Divergent really is, what it really means.

Another fear is that the serum **does** work on him. There are reasons why humans keep secrets and Tobias has a huge one that only he and three other people in the world know. His mother, because she suffered some of the abuse as well. His father, the abuser. And me, the girl who he happened to choose over all the other pretty girls.

My heart practically races as soon as I see the blue eyed boy exit the room where he's been held captive for the past fifteen minutes, being interrogated relentlessly on his involvement on the grand scheme of things.

"Four," I whisper as he wraps his arms around me. "What all did they ask?"

"What _didn't_ they ask," He whispers darkly. "I'm still not sure whether to forgive you or not." I went behind Four's back and sided with his father. It was a mistake, but I knew the consequences. There were things that I wanted to know to. I'm still not all sure if I got all the answers, or if it was the answers I wanted. Tori had killed Jeanine before I could get any more information.

"Trust me. I will never work with that _man_ again." No one knows exactly where Marcus is or where he went after the attack on Erudite. He disappeared before the remaining Erudite captured us and threw us into prison cells after the whole tape incident. "Promise."

"I believe you," he says before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "So. What's the verdict?"

"They're wanting to send the Divergents out of the city." My voice trembles as I explain to him. "They're wanting to see if what all Edith said on the tape was true. Apparently Divergents are needed to _save the world._" What a terribly and utterly superhero cliché.

"Four," Evelyn emerges from the Erudite crowd. "Tris." I can sense the venom in her voice. "You alright?"

"I'm alright." He shrugs his shoulders. "Are they really wanting to send us out of the city?"

"It's an option," she frowns. I can tell it in her eyes that she doesn't want to send Four; her flesh and blood, on the other side of the wall. Part of me agrees with her. I'm not sure if I want Four to go on the other side of the wall either, but I'll be going with him. I'll be with him along with other Divergents. Evelyn doesn't like the idea of me being around him. She doesn't have to say it. "The other option is to act as normal and try to rebuild the Abnegation faction."

"What about the Divergents?" He asks. "What would the Erudite do if they went with that option?" Probably toss us into the factionless. I can already tell that Evelyn is just like Jeanine, in certain aspects. Evelyn will do anything in her power to make sure no one goes against what she has in place. There's one problem with her equation. Me.

"Well they can't be controlled," she pauses for a minute to think. "But they aren't as much of a threat to the faction system as was thought beforehand. That is what's confusing most of the leaders right now. If we don't send them out of the city, then what do we do with them? They obviously don't belong in one faction."

"But we _can_," I say. "If it's the right faction of course." I've learned that when I switched from Abnegation to Dauntless. I can't be controlled and think how others what me. I can't act like what others expect me to act. I can, however, use my attributes; Abnegation and Erudite, in the Dauntless faction. It takes a certain amount of selflessness and knowledge to be brave.

"True." However, I can still hear the venom in her voice. "For now, Amity is letting anyone willing to stay in their faction while we sort out this mess. So, the choice is yours." She walks back into the crowd of Erudite and I look over at Four.

"We're not going back to Amity are we?"

"Of course not," he says. "There has to be another resting place." I doubt that Amity would even allow us back in, especially after all the trouble we have caused.

"So what do we do now?"

"For now," he says, "we'll wait until they decide exactly what they'll do with us. I'll ask my mom if some of us can stay in Erudite." I have a terrible feeling that she won't be thrilled with the idea of me hanging around longer than she anticipated. I wouldn't put it pass her that she's probably figuring out some way to get rid of me.

Maybe sending me out of the city is her plan after all.


End file.
